


Cold Touch

by aida_in_love



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Lust, Boyfriends, Concern, Crying, Desire, Dom!Sebastian, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Embarrassment, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Horniness, Humiliation, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Losing Control, Love, Love Confessions, Lust, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Men Crying, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Possessive Behavior, Regret, Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Rough Trade, Roughness, Scratching, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Inexperience, Sexual Tension, Sub!Kurt, Teasing, Trance - Freeform, Unconsciousness, Vampire Sebastian, Vampire Sex, Vampire!Sebastian, Vampires, cold skin, fangs, human!Kurt, pain and pleasure, riding dick, very abusive scene when Bas loses his control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aida_in_love/pseuds/aida_in_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They knew from the start that their relationship wouldn't be easy since Sebastian is a vampire and Kurt a human. And most of the time, Sebastian dreams about ripping Kurt's body apart and sucking every drop of blood off his flesh.<br/>He can't help it. It's the smell of Kurt's blood and his feelings for him that make Sebastian lose his control.</p><p>This night, Kurt aches to be touched by his boyfriend and Sebastian, afraid of hurting Kurt again, is reluctant.<br/>At the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really long one-shot and I honestly love this vampire version of Sebastian. I love vampire stories anyway. And be aware that this is a dark vampire story and not a fluffy thing.  
> Not that there is no fluff.  
> Just read it, I'd say :)
> 
> Warnings: dubious consent (vampire trance), blood drinking 
> 
> Special thanks to my beta [Emily ](http://allthefandomsandships.tumblr.com/)

Kurt was doing what most humans were doing when the sun had set and the world became dark: He was sleeping.

Sebastian entered his apartment and locked the door behind him immediately. He wore a dark bag in his right hand and kept standing close to the door for a while, inhaling Kurt's scent and staring at the beautiful boy. Kurt was lying in the big living room, sleeping on the couch with blankets wrapped around him.

Sebastian gripped his bag as firmly as he could so that his knuckles hurt. Kurt's smell was special. The most special smell he had ever perceived. He could feel Kurt's blood running through his veins in a slow, peaceful pace and he heard his calm heartbeat.

 _Don't,_ Sebastian told himself, _don't go near him now. You're thirsty. Drink at first and then you can go closer to him._

Sebastian wasn't a weak vampire. He could control himself very well. But Kurt wasn't a weak human either. The aura of his body, of his being, was very strong. It was like every inch of Kurt's flesh was begging to be eaten by Sebastian.

And Sebastian had a thing for begging.

 

He carried his bag with him as he was walking through the living room. Slowly, he knelt down in front of the couch. He admired Kurt's flawless skin and the way his hair was ruffled from sleeping.

_Don't touch him. Go away. Don't._

Sebastian reached his arm out and stroked tenderly over Kurt's cheekbone.

 

Kurt felt a down his spine and woke up. He looked directly into Sebastian's red eyes. That was a sign that he was thirsty.

Kurt had needed a few weeks to get used to his vampire boyfriend's manners. To his cold skin or the way he was staring at him most of the time. Like he wanted to eat him alive.

But he hadn't been able to not be with Sebastian. Sebastian was charming, attractive, exceptional. Most of the time, Kurt asked himself why he was with a vampire. And especially with this vampire. But the answer was easy.

He was in love with him.

 

"You're hungry", Kurt whispered and took Sebastian's cold hand.

"Thirsty, I'd say", Sebastian replied with a smile and withdrew his hand. He forced himself to avert his gaze and tried to think about something other than fucking Kurt senseless while ripping his body open and drinking his blood.

"Didn't you get your portion?", Kurt asked, rubbed his eyes sleepily and sat up.

Sebastian swallowed and stood up. He was walking around the room and played with his fingers while Kurt was stretching himself out.

"I got my portion, but I hadn't time yet – I'll drink it now."

Kurt saw the bag on the ground and looked to Sebastian who was standing at the window now, with his back to Kurt.

"If you want something else to drink, you know – I don't mind."

Kurt heard that beautiful laugh and pushed the blankets away. He was completely awake by now.

"What would happen if I drank your blood?"

"Didn't you tell me that vampires can bite humans three times before the vampire poison has an effect? You haven't bitten me once and-"

"What would happen if I drank your blood?", Sebastian asked again and turned around to Kurt, still having his thirsty eyes. Kurt lowered his head. He loved Sebastian, being in the same room like him was sort of magic. Although they've been together for several weeks, Kurt was still nervous every time their eyes met. And especially when Sebastian had his red eyes, Kurt didn't know how to behave.

"You wouldn't be able to control yourself anymore and would kill me", Kurt replied evenly, as if Kurt had learned that phrase by heart.

 

"That's it", Sebastian said and walked closer to Kurt, his eyes always on his. "Good boy."

Kurt blushed and pulled his knees against his chest, hugging them. Sebastian grinned and opened the bag, pulling three blood bags out of it.

"You're lucky to have a friend in a hospital."

Sebastian smiled at Kurt before he went to the big cupboard and pulled a glass out of it.

"Are you hungry, boy?"

Kurt shook his head.

"I'm sorry for waking you up."

"No problem", Kurt whispered and watched Sebastian when he poured some blood into the glass.

"You should fall asleep again. It's late, or rather early. You have college tomorrow."

Sebastian took the first sip and slowly swallowed it when he listened to Kurt's voice. He was drinking blood of the same type than Kurt's blood was, but no other blood smelled like Kurt's. Only Kurt's blood had that scent of innocence, although he wasn't a virgin.

Not anymore.

 

"But Bas, tomorrow – or today – is Friday. Which means we have more time in the night", Kurt said with a smile, happy while thinking about the time he could spend with Sebastian.

"Tomorrow night, exactly."

Kurt took a deep breath.

"Now I'm awake anyway."

Sebastian was staring deeply into Kurt's eyes. Kurt tried to hold his gaze, but averted his face soon.

"Stop thinking about it", Sebastian mumbled.

"About what?"

"I don't have to be a special vampire who is able to read thoughts to know what you're thinking about. Your blood is rushing through your veins, your heartbeat – so fast and your body temperature-"

"Well, it's been a while", Kurt said with a high-pitched voice and scratched his neck while he was blushing more.

 

The last time they had sex was also the first time they had sex with each other and the first time ever for Kurt.

It's been two weeks since Sebastian had properly touched Kurt. He was afraid of hurting him.

Again.

 

"Do you remember last time?"

Kurt's head was completely red by now. Just staring at him made Sebastian extremely thirsty and he continued to drink blood, but his body didn't stop craving for Kurt's blood instead.

"Of course-"

"And how I hurt you?"

"You-"

"How I scratched you? Made you cry and so sore that you couldn't walk for a whole day?"

Kurt tried to breath slowly, but since Sebastian had said these things, Kurt had those flashbacks that only made him want Sebastian more than he already had.

"Fuck", Sebastian hissed, "stop it."

Kurt tried really not to think about having sex with the person (vampire) he loved. But it was almost impossible.

Sebastian put his glass on the table, walked through the hallway and into the bathroom. Kurt followed him, but kept standing in the door frame when he saw the shirtless Sebastian.

 

Sebastian turned his head to his boyfriend and saw how Kurt's blue eyes lingered on his body. Kurt had that pensive look, he had his arms wrapped around him, tried not to move, to control himself, but his body and blood were telling a completely different story.

Sebastian sighed and gripped the sink in front of him.

"Are you aware that I could kill you?", he asked with a low voice and looked at his red, devil eyes in the mirror.

"Yes", Kurt responded and walked closer to the half-naked man.

"Are you aware that most of the time I _want_ to kill you? That I dream about ripping your skin open and suck every drop of blood out of you?"

Kurt had wanted to lay his hand on Sebastian's back, but he didn't. He hadn't known that Sebastian was thinking about doing that to him. And he couldn't believe it. He didn't want to.

"You wouldn't hurt me", Kurt whispered more to himself than to Sebastian.

"I already did."

"I liked it."

Sebastian stared at Kurt's blushed face in the mirror and turned around to him, leaning against the sink.

"You liked – what exactly?"

"E-everything you did that night."

Sebastian tilted his head up.

"So you crying and begging me to stop was just a hallucination I was having?"

Kurt crossed his arms and stared at the ground.

"Well, you were kinda rough at the beginning-"

"Did I stop?"

Kurt swallowed.

"Bas-"

"Did I stop being rough?"

"In the end-"

"Did I stop being rough when you asked me to?"

Sebastian felt Kurt's racing heartbeat and was torn between throwing Kurt out of his apartment or burying his teeth into Kurt's neck.

 

"No", Kurt replied in a whisper and Sebastian nodded slowly and walked so close to Kurt that he was almost touching him.

"And I wouldn't stop this night either, no matter how much you're crying", he said and passed Kurt.

"But I really liked that you didn't stop", Kurt said loudly, walking after Sebastian who was heading to the bedroom.

"What?"

"It hurt like crazy but after it I was really … glad you didn't stop and-"

"What kind of masochist are you?"

Kurt had a shy grin on his lips when he shrugged his shoulders.

 _Fuck,_ Sebastian thought when he was staring at him. He wanted him so bad.

 

Kurt realized how much Sebastian was fighting against himself and sensed a chance for tonight. He walked closer to Sebastian and laid both hands on Sebastian's cold waist. He slowly tilted his head up and pressed a chaste kiss on Sebastian's lips.

Sebastian felt Kurt's warm skin on his dead body and put his hands on Kurt's back, hesitantly guiding them down to Kurt's butt where they harshly gripped the flesh and pulled Kurt's pelvis firmly against his own.

Kurt opened his mouth, wanted Sebastian's tongue, but Sebastian withdrew his face.

"No tongue, you know that."

"But I-"

"Beware the poison of my teeth."

Kurt smiled.

"Your fangs are visible? Show me!"

"You know they're visible when I'm thirsty", Sebastian muttered and pushed Kurt away. "Or aroused. Or both."

"That's really a thing I don't like about your teeth. Can you not kinda control your desire so that we can have french kisses?"

"Control my desire?", Sebastian yelled with a shrill voice that didn't sound human. "What do you think I'm doing every second you're around?"

 

He noticed the way Kurt's heart was beating a bit faster, pumping his blood faster through his veins.

"Unbelievable", Sebastian mumbled and shook his head. "I just yelled at you with my monster voice, my monster eyes and teeth and you even want me more."

Again, Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

"But you want me too. Let's do it, Bas. Really, I can handle you."

"No, you-"

"I can, I – I trust you", Kurt said and went again close to Sebastian, gripping his hands.

"That's a stupid thing to say to a vampire", Sebastian retorted with a grin, showing Kurt his fangs.

"But it's true. I'd let you drink my blood, I'd let you bite me. I'd give you everything if you just asked. No, you – you don't even have to ask", Kurt mumbled and laid his hands on Sebastian's naked and so cold chest. "Just take what you want. Take my body, take my blood. I'm yours anyway."

Sebastian was staring down to Kurt's pink lips and heard Kurt's pulse so loud that all his doubts vanished.

"Take me", Kurt whispered and kissed Sebastian's lips, cheek and neck. Kurt wasn't much of a kisser since Sebastian was his first proper relationship. Before him, Kurt had dated that one person but only for a few days and they didn't even kiss. So Kurt was just an innocent, inexperienced little boy.

And Sebastian loved that fact about him.

 

When Kurt was kissing Sebastian's neck, Sebastian had the best view ever of Kurt's neck. He could feel Kurt's carotid transporting blood through Kurt's body and that bloody smell mixed with the heat of his body and the soft touch on his cold neck was enough to overwhelm the vampire.

Sebastian gripped Kurt's ass and lifted Kurt's whole body up so that he could carry him to the next table where he let him fall down and started to kiss and lick the desired neck. Kurt wrapped his arms and legs around Sebastian and closed his eyes, so happy that he felt tears in his eyes.

"To make one thing clear", Sebastian whispered and pulled himself away so that Kurt could see his red eyes. "I won't stop no matter how much you want me to. You want me to take you? I'll let you have that."

Kurt blushed and lowered his head, pressing his calves firmer against Sebastian's thighs.

"Are you nervous?"

Kurt nodded his head.

"Are you afraid of me?"

 

Sebastian watched Kurt contracting his brows and waited impatiently for his reply, but he didn't move or say anything. So Sebastian gripped Kurt's hair harshly, making Kurt look into his eyes.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Ouch, Bas-"

"I said I wouldn't stop", Sebastian declared as he pressed Kurt's head against the wall behind him. "And now answer my question."

Kurt clasped Sebastian's wrist with both of his hands and stared into the pale and so angry face that made Kurt so nervous that he started to tremble.

"Right now? Yes, a bit."

Sebastian didn't release Kurt's hair, but Kurt noticed that he became calmer with every second.

"That's good", Sebastian whispered. "You being afraid of me means that you're not completely insane."

Kurt laughed and felt again Sebastian's lips on his. He left hold of Sebastian's hand whose fingers were still in Kurt's hair, but now they weren't pulling anymore, but rather just feeling. Kurt moved his feet over Sebastian's ass and his hands over his nipples.

Sebastian wasn't able to kiss Kurt anymore because he had to grin. Kurt's touches were a bit clumsy and shy, always reminding Sebastian that Kurt was his innocent little boy.

As if Kurt felt what Sebastian was thinking, he lowered his head and tensed up.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to do or how – this is so embarrassing."

"No, it's not", Sebastian soothed Kurt and laid a hand on Kurt's cheek before a smug grin appeared on his lips. "Embarrassing was you coming way too soon the last time."

 

Kurt widened his eyes and blushed more when he slapped Sebastian's hand away.

"I hate you. Why do you always tease me?"

"Do you really want me to give you an answer to that question?"

Kurt thought about it, but before he had made his decision, he felt Sebastian pushing his cold hands under Kurt's sweater and rubbing his nipples to full hardness.

"You're hot when you're angry and shy and embarrassed and even your scent changes. It changes and drives me crazy", Sebastian whispered and moved his right hand to Kurt's abdomen where he slipped it further down under Kurt's jeans and shorts.

Kurt gasped for air when the cold hand gripped his cock. Sebastian enjoyed the way Kurt was leaning his head back against the wall, his eyes closed and cheeks red, filled with so much blood that Sebastian thought about biting into them.

And he really moved his mouth to Kurt's cheeks, but for now he was okay with licking them and feeling the blood under his tongue while he continued with rubbing Kurt's penis.

 

After a few minutes of rubbing, licking and pressing their bodies against each other, Kurt was a moaning mess with an enormous heartbeat and a crazy body temperature. Kurt moved his trembling fingers on the back of Sebastian's head and tried to relax and to not die in embarrassment of Sebastian touching him between his legs.

"You won't come so soon tonight", Sebastian whispered into Kurt's ear. "First time having sex and not being able to control your orgasms is okay, but now-"

He withdrew himself and also pulled his hand out of Kurt's jeans, staring at Kurt's sweaty face, swollen lips and with lust dilated pupils.

"Now you won't come until I say you may. Got it?"

Kurt nodded his head eagerly and tried to pull Sebastian again down to him, but Sebastian freed himself out of Kurt's grip and went with his fingers through his hair.

"I need a drink, do you want something too?"

"N-no."

 

Sebastian left the room and came back with his glass and five blood bags.

"Thirsty?", Kurt laughed. He was still sitting on the table, but Sebastian didn't even look at him. He quickly poured some blood into the glass, leaned against the wall at the other end of the room and stared at Kurt when he was drinking one glass of blood after another. His eyes were glowing and all Kurt could do was stare at Sebastian's abs and híding his boner with his hands.

"Spread your legs and remove your hands", Sebastian said after the sixth glass and drank the seventh way calmer and his eyes weren't that red anymore. Kurt could already see the normal green shining through the red.

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

Kurt shook his head and spread his legs slowly. He stared at the ground and hesitated, but removed his hands in the end.

"Look at me."

Kurt raised his head and looked into Sebastian's grinning face. Sebastian was enjoying the show. His little human was aroused, completely hard and just waiting for Sebastian to touch and wreck him. At the same time, his little human was afraid, so shy and the most precious piece of meat Sebastian ever met.

Now and then Sebastian even felt like Kurt was more than meat and blood, but he couldn't admit that to himself. He would go mad if he did.

Humans and vampires could never have a romantic relationship. Vampires would always kill or transform the human. Sebastian didn't want to do either, so he told himself that the feelings he had for Kurt were only directed to his smell and blood.

The biggest lie he had ever told himself.

 

"You look very fuckable, little boy", Sebastian said and took another sip at his glass while Kurt bit his lips nervously.

"When will we continue?", Kurt asked with a hoarse voice and cleared his throat then.

"When I'm filled with so much blood that I'm not afraid of killing you anymore."

Kurt nodded his head in thoughts and stared at the way Sebastian's biceps was moving every time he lifted the glass to drink more blood.

 

Finally, Sebastian put the glass on the cupboard and smiled to Kurt waving him closer with his index finger. Kurt smiled happily and jumped up quickly to obey and walk to the vampire whose eyes had almost the green color again. Just a few red spots were still visible.

Kurt was looking at Sebastian with the same big, awaiting eyes like he had shortly before Sebastian had kissed him the first time.

He gently laid his hands on Kurt's shoulders, moved them on his back and kissed Kurt tenderly for a second, then he decided to grip the hem of Kurt's sweater and pulled it harshly over Kurt's head. Kurt smiled and moved his fingers over Sebastian's back, but Sebastian took Kurt's hands and pressed them painfully on Kurt's back, holding them with only one hand and licking Kurt's nipples. Kurt tried to relax although he had wanted to touch Sebastian now.

It was weird. Sometimes, Sebastian wanted Kurt to touch him and sometimes he just wanted Kurt to be still and to move as few as possible.

But Kurt had to admit that not knowing Sebastian's next step was thrilling and arousing in a way that made Kurt's complete head feel dizzy.

 

Sebastian's free hand found its way back into Kurt's jeans, pumping his cock back to full hardness. Kurt was panting beneath Sebastian's touch and when Sebastian dug his nails into Kurt's balls, Kurt reflexively tried to go away, but Sebastian didn't release him, in fact, he just gripped Kurt's body harder.

"Ah, Bas-"

"Shh", Sebastian whispered, released Kurt's hands and guided his nails up and down Kurt's spine, pressing them lightly into Kurt's skin.

Kurt swallowed and held his breath when he felt how Sebastian gripped under his armpits and carried him a few steps to the bed where he dropped him. Before Kurt could lie comfortably, he felt Sebastian's body on his, pressing him into the mattress. Kurt struggled for air, but Sebastian's mouth was always on his and his cold hands were everywhere.

 

Sebastian sensed how nervous Kurt was and it made him extremely horny. He kissed him roughly, hating not being able to kiss him like he wanted because he was afraid of his teeth touching Kurt. Quickly, Sebastian sat on his heels and opened Kurt's belt, not caring about how Kurt was trying to get his right leg also in the bed to lie a bit comfortably. Soon, Kurt's jeans and underwear were pulled down his legs and Sebastian was removing Kurt's socks and threw them on the ground.

"Bas, can we-"

Another kiss prevented Kurt from talking and when Kurt saw Sebastian eyes that were completely red again, he forgot what he had wanted to say. Sebastian smiled at Kurt before he laid his hand on Kurt's forehead and pressed it firmly into the mattress. Kurt gripped the sheets under him when Sebastian's other hand started to stroke his balls.

"You like my cold hands on your body, don't you?", Sebastian asked when he squeezed Kurt's testes and played around with them. Kurt tensed up, tried to move, but since his head was grounded and Sebastian between his legs, he couldn't go really far. He couldn't even nod, so he whispered: "Yes."

 

Sebastian smiled complacently when Kurt gasped again for air, struggling with the feelings in his body. The vampire let his hand from the forehead slide down Kurt's body, feeling the hot blood throbbing under his palm. He started to pump Kurt's cock and pressed Kurt's balls firmly and painfully together.

Kurt whined and sat up, burying his head in Sebastian's neck while he was hugging him tightly. Sebastian was rubbing Kurt's cock faster and harder, feeling how close Kurt was.

"I recommend you to not come", he reminded his boyfriend who tensed up under Sebastian's quick touch.

"Take deep, slow breaths", he whispered into Kurt's ear and smeared Kurt's precum from Kurt's glans along his shaft. "Be good and don't come."

"Why don't you just stop jerking me off when you don't want me to come?", Kurt asked naively and earned a laughter and two rougher hands on his private parts.

"It's more fun like that", Sebastian breathed and Kurt closed his eyes, tried to do what Sebastian had said, but the cold, thin fingers were so good that Kurt couldn't help but feel closer to his orgasm with every second.

"Don't come", Sebastian hissed now and Kurt clenched his fists.

"Then stop touching me, let me be, Sebastian!"

Sebastian's hands twisted and tugged at Kurt's balls and cock so hard that Kurt moaned with pain, but he also felt so horny that he shoved his hands between their bodies, knowing that he would come within seconds if they continued like that.

"Stop it, Bas."

Sebastian released Kurt's balls to grip Kurt's chin and to look into his watery and frantic eyes.

"Stop fighting me."

"I'm not, I just-"

"Endure my touch and do what I say."

"I-I'm trying to."

"Trying is not enough", Sebastian said, pushed Kurt again on his back and rubbed his cock even faster and rougher than before.

"Bas, Jesus, fuck", Kurt whined and bit his lips.

"Take slow breaths", Sebastian suggested with a softer voice now and Kurt nodded and tried to, but the touch on his cock was magic.

"Bas, Bas, I-"

"Shh, boy, just a bit more", Sebastian whispered and stared down at the way Kurt was trying to behave for him.

_My Kurt._

Sebastian slowed down a bit and moved his index finger in light circles over Kurt's glans.

"You're so crazy about me, aren't you?"

Kurt wasn't able to reply. His eyes were closed and his chest lifting and lowering in a quick, unhealthy pace.

"You're mine, right Kurt?"

Again, there was no reply. Kurt was completely tense under him and Sebastian gripped his cock again, making Kurt cry out and tears running down his temples.

"Answer me that one question and you may come. Are you mine?", Sebastian asked again and began to finish Kurt with strong, slow strokes.

"Y-yours", Kurt managed to whisper wherupon Sebastian stroked him quicker and felt the blood pulsing in Kurt's cock before he came.

 

Sebastian watched how Kurt was still breathing quickly. His body was flushed and sweaty and his face had a rather distraught than happy expression.

"Compared to last time you kept up way longer", Sebastian said, bent down to Kurt and kissed his wet temples, "well done."

Kurt smiled exhaustedly and reached his hand out to touch Sebastian but he didn't feel anything. When he opened his eyes, he saw Sebastian standing at the cupboard.

"Doin'?", Kurt mumbled and sighed then. He felt extremely tired and would've loved to just fall asleep now.

"Fetching the lube. Or don't you want lube? We can do it without."

Kurt stretched and brought himself into a more comfortable position when he smiled.

"Nice try, vampire."

 

Sebastian laughed and started to open his belt and was more than just a bit angry when Kurt's eyes were closed again. He simply threw the bottle of lube against Kurt's torso.

"Ouch – are you crazy?"

"Don't you want to watch me when I'm getting naked?", Sebastian asked angrily and Kurt took the bottle in his hands and laid on his side.

"I'm ready."

Sebastian opened his belt completely and Kurt scanned his eyes, his naked chest and the bulge between his legs. The vampire was quickly naked and Kurt hadn't even enough time to stare at his cock when he felt the cold hands again on his body, flipping him on his back.

Kurt smiled when he received soft kisses, but he still felt like he wasn't himself. Like everything around him was a bath of colors.

"Bas, can we – have a break or something?"

"No."

 

Sebastian grinned when he opened the lube and let the liquid drip onto his fingers.

"If you want gentle vanilla sex, you should go and get one of those humans", he mumbled and pushed his index finger into Kurt's hole without warning Kurt before.

"I don't want anyone else. I want you", Kurt whispered and stared at Sebastian who was kneeling between his legs. Kurt spread them further, trying to relax. Just that it was really painful that Sebastian didn't wait until Kurt was lying comfortably, he just pushed his finger in and out in a quick pace, not even looking into Kurt's face.

"Bas, Bas, please, be gentler."

Sebastian raised his head and looked to Kurt. Sebastian's eyes were completely red and his fangs so long that they peeked out of Sebastian's mouth. Kurt had never seen Sebastian like that before.

"B-Bas-"

Kurt felt Sebastian pulling his finger out and sighed in relief, but then Sebastian gripped Kurt's hip and pulled his body closer to his. Quickly, the vampire thrusted his cock into Kurt who cried out in pain.

"B-Bas, I-I'm not prepared. I need – ahhh."

 

Sebastian didn't stop thrusting inside the weak human over and over again. He needed to feel his tight, warm body around him. His scent drove Sebastian crazy. He licked the neck under him again and again and scratched the warm skin open, loving how the air smelled bloodier with every scratch. It was so good, just like every time he was having one of those naive boys.

"I love you", a voice whispered from the distance and Sebastian stopped moving. Who was talking? The voice sounded familiar, but he knew exactly that that voice had never said such a stupid sentence like that before.

"I-I know you love me too."

Sebastian woke up out of his trance, put his hands next to Kurt's head and supported himself on them, looking into Kurt's tear-stained face.

"What did you say?"

"I-I-I love you", Kurt stuttered with a high-pitched voice. Sebastian contracted his brows and pulled himself out of Kurt who moaned and wiped his tears away, but other than that, he didn't dare to move.

_What did I do to him? I was fucking him without a proper preparation. How could this happen? Why am I such a monster? Why do I lose my sanity every time when I'm so close to him?_

"Bas?"

"On your stomach", Sebastian ordered and Kurt did so. He laid his head on his arms and closed his eyes. He was hoping that Sebastian would be able to control himself now, since he knew about his feelings, but a part of Kurt was devastated that he didn't say it back.

 

Sebastian took some deep breaths and reminded himself that he wanted to keep Kurt alive and be with him for as long as Kurt would endure him. He laid next to Kurt and began to finger his hole slowly, gently with lots of lube while he kissed Kurt's shoulder.

 _I'm sorry,_ Sebastian thought and loved the pops his finger made every time when he pulled out of Kurt. _I hurt you again. I didn't want to. But I wanted YOU, I still do. I want you so bad I can't think clear._

Sebastian watched Kurt's face pensively, waiting for a sign that Kurt wasn't enjoying it, but he seemed to be relaxed and a tiny smile was on his lips.

"I love you too", Sebastian whispered and was just as surprised as Kurt who opened his eyes immediately.

"What?", Kurt asked.

"What?", Sebastian asked back and couldn't hold Kurt's gaze.

"Did you say something?"

"No, no, I didn't. Why?"

Kurt smiled and kissed Sebastian's cheek gently. For Sebastian, this was a nightmare. Kurt had heard what he never wanted to say and he could feel Kurt's heart beating faster, but not in the aroused way, but the deep, feeling way.

 

Sebastian pulled his finger out of Kurt, sat up and decided that he had been gentle long enough. He sat on Kurt's thighs and pushed two fingers in now. He twisted them when he pushed them in and out and after a few minutes, he let his fingers sink as much into Kurt as they could, making Kurt moan and tense up.

"Too much, little boy?"

Kurt was smiling. From now on, Sebastian could do his dirty talk, be as rough as he wanted to, Kurt had heard it. He was now 100% sure of what had been only hope until now.

And the awareness gave Kurt strength and confidence.

"Not even slightly", Kurt retorted and Sebastian moved his fingers rougher in and out. Again, Kurt's breath became quicker.

"Do you want me?"

"Yeah", Kurt mumbled. "Always."

 

Sebastian pulled his fingers out and sat at the end of the bed.

"Come here, Kurt", Sebastian said with a soft voice and Kurt turned around to him. He looked over Sebastian's body for a second before his eyes lingered on the hand Sebastian was reaching out to him. He gripped it immediately and let Sebastian pull him closer. They shared a slow kiss and Sebastian discovered the scratch marks on Kurt's chest from before.

Kurt noticed Sebastian's sad expression and smiled encouragingly to him.

"I'm fine, Sebastian."

 

Sebastian kissed Kurt's forehead.

"I want you to ride me."

Kurt widened his eyes, making Sebastian laugh.

"This way you can control the roughness, the pace, I won't be able to hurt you."

Kurt nodded his head and sat on Sebastian's lap with spread legs.

"I've never-"

"I know. There's no 'right way' to do it. You will figure out what feels good."

Sebastian stroked Kurt's neck and licked his lips.

"I'm serious, I need you to hold me down."

Kurt nodded his head and slid a bit closer to Sebastian, but he didn't touch his cock yet.

"It's so cute when you're the shy virgin", Sebastian whispered, gripped Kurt's butt with both hands and pulled his pelvis against his so that their erections were touching each other.

"I-I'm not shy", Kurt retorted with blushed cheeks and a lowered heard when Sebastian was sliding one cold finger between Kurt's butt cheeks. "And I'm not a virgin either."

"Thanks to me", Sebastian laughed and Kurt wanted to push himself away from Sebastian, but he didn't let him.

"I hate when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Tease me, belittle me."

"But that's not true, little Kurt. You love it. You can say whatever you want", Sebastian breathed and gripped their cocks with one hand, starting to rub them together, "your blood doesn't lie. Your heartbeat tells me how much you like it."

Kurt closed his eyes and hated that Sebastian was right. He could call him names, mock him, no matter what Sebastian did, Kurt loved it.

And he hated himself for that.

 

"Sit on my cock now, babe", Sebastian said determinedly and stroked his dick to full hardness. Kurt swallowed, held Sebastian's shoulders and pulled himself up. He closed his eyes and felt the cold tip of Sebastian's cock pressing against his entrance, waiting for admittance.

"Ready when you are", Sebastian whispered and finally felt how Kurt let his body sink on his. Kurt held his breath and tensed up, closed his eyes and buried his face in Sebastian's neck.

"Breathe, Kurt, relax", Sebastian said softly while he was stroking Kurt's spine and tried to ignore the way Kurt's neck was on display before him.

Sebastian took Kurt's head in both of his hands and stared at his expression. His eyes were big and nervous but aroused. And his skin felt so warm, almost hot, so much alive.

He wanted Kurt so much he could barely keep himself calm.

"C'mon, move!", Sebastian ordered with a dark voice because he needed some friction. And if Kurt wouldn't give it to him, his inner monster would wake up and get it himself.

 

Kurt blushed more and wanted to look away.

"Your eyes stay on mine", Sebastian said forcefully and moved his hands from Kurt's cheeks down to his neck where he laid them down, with his thumbs rubbing over his throat.

"And tell me how I feel like."

Kurt looked at Sebastian's red eyes, fangs and started to rub his thighs against Sebastian's, not quite sure how to do that movement that was looking so easy in every porn.

"Fucking cold, that's how you feel like."

"And?"

Kurt didn't move his head, but looked down, whereupon Sebastian gripped Kurt's throat firm enough to make him look up again.

"Big", Kurt responded, "a-and long and so cold." Kurt started to bounce on Sebastian's cock, causing himself to moan and Sebastian to smile.

"B-Bas, I can't stand you grinning at me like that!", Kurt said and laid both hands on Sebastian's face, making him only laugh more and his own heart beat faster.

"What are you doing?", Sebastian laughed and took Kurt's hands away.

"I'm serious", Kurt mumbled as he kept moving.

"Me too", Sebastian said, the smile vanishing from his lips. "I want you to look at me,"

"Bas-"

"Kurt."

"Bas, I-"

"Too much talking."

Sebastian started to thrust his hips quickly up. Kurt was wrapping his arms around the vampire, again unwantedly pressing his neck against Sebastian's nose. Sebastian was trying to stay calm, but Kurt didn't stop holding the best smelling part of his body directly in front of his face.

"K-Kurt. It would be better for both of us if you were looking at me", he said, but Kurt kissed Sebastian's cheek.

"Make me", he whispered and Sebastian closed his eyes, feeling how greedy he became, how thirsty.

"I'm sorry", Sebastian mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I'm so sorry", he said again.

"Why?", Kurt asked in confusion, but he had barely ended that word when he felt Sebastian lifting him up, pressing him on the bed and starting to fuck him in a quick pace.

 

Sebastian gripped Kurt's hands and pinned them down next to his head while he was thrusting his cold penis into the hot tightness over and over again, making Kurt moan and breathe quickly. Kurt wrapped his legs around Sebastian and laid them on his calves. He tried to ignore the pain and the roughness but he wasn't successful. He soon moaned louder, felt tears in his eyes and wished Sebastian would slow down a bit.

"B-Bas-"

"No."

"Uhh, Ba-ahhhh", Kurt whined and wanted to move his hands, but the vampire had them firmly in his own.

 

There he was again. Kurt being fucked by the vampire who wanted to eat him alive. It hurt like crazy, made Kurt cry, but at one point, Kurt stopped fighting. Sebastian was just too strong and the roughness so numbing that Kurt wasn't able to think clear anymore. He only _felt_ and what he felt was so overwhelming that he couldn't find one good reason to not want that feeling, so he became completely loose under Sebastian's body. And Sebastian immediately released his hands, gripped his legs and pressed his knees against Kurt's chest.

Kurt held his breath when Sebastian pulled out and got into another position, still holding his knee pits.

 

Sebastian spread his legs around Kurt's ass and rubbed his erection against his entrance when he looked down at Kurt's tear-stained face.

"Does it hurt?"

Kurt swallowed and hesitantly nodded his head while his hands were still lying there where Sebastian had put them down.

 

Sebastian grinned and was so hard that he didn't even had to hold his cock to get back into the human's body. He continued with fucking him and did it even harder now while he was pressing his knees firmly against his chest.

"I love that you're so bendy", Sebastian whispered in a low voice while Kurt started to tremble. Since Sebastian's body was so cold, Kurt felt every inch of his cock more intensive than he would feel another, warm cock. At least was that Kurt's explanation for the way he was so close to his orgasm again.

"You'll wait for my permission to come", Sebastian mumbled when he hit Kurt's prostate so hard that Kurt doubted he would be able to hold back even if he wanted to.

"Y-you need to slow d-aaaah down then!", Kurt moaned, but Sebastian just became rougher. He released his legs, though, so that Kurt could stretch them out again.

 

Suddenly, Sebastian fisted Kurt's hair and pulled at it.

"Ouch – B-B-aahhh- st-uhhhh."

Kurt gripped Sebastian's hand and felt the nails of his other hand scratching over his chest and then over his neck.

"Bas-"

Kurt was so close, but the pain prevented him from coming. And the pain was really much. Too much.

"Please."

"Please what?", Sebastian asked and Kurt felt the tears running down his face.

"Harder", he whispered and didn't know why he did. But since he had said it, he couldn't make it unsaid and he couldn't stop Sebastian from obeying either.

Sebastian gave his best to fill Kurt completely up and to press his tip as hard against Kurt's prostate as he could and after a few minutes of rough fucking and scratching Kurt's skin bloody, Kurt wasn't moaning anymore, but rather whining.

"I-it hurts, Bas. It hurts so much."

"You may come if you want to."

Kurt heard Sebastian's voice somewhere in the darkness, far away and mixed between pain and pleasure. A few hard thrusts more and Kurt really came, just from Sebastian fucking him so rough, without his cock even being touched once. Kurt would've had his orgasm that exact second no matter if he had been allowed to come or not.

But now, since he had come with permission he closed his eyes and thought everything was alright and over soon.

But Sebastian wasn't done yet. He was still pounding Kurt in the same, quick pace, rough thrusts, causing Kurt's sore hole to ache more and more with every moment that passed.

 

Sebastian felt how done Kurt was under him. He saw the way he was trying to keep his eyes open, but he failed. With one harsh grip, Sebastian pulled at Kurt's hair, sat back on his heels and pulled Kurt to him so that he had Kurt again on his lap like before. Only that Kurt was breathing heavily now and didn't move. His chin was lying on Sebastian's shoulder and his arms were hanging down Kurt's body.

The feeling of the hot, wrecked body on his was the one thing that caused Sebastian to lose his sanity. The grip around Kurt's hair became stronger, his movements quicker. Kurt was just crying and didn't even seem to notice how Sebastian gripped his head and shoulder, pulled Kurt's neck close and buried his teeth in the hot flesh when he came. He rode his orgasm out when he sucked Kurt's life into his body.

He had been right all this time. Kurt was special. His blood was amazing. He had never tasted something comparable. His blood tasted like happiness, innocence, ideals and the thing Sebastian missed the most: the sun.

He closed his eyes and sucked harder at Kurt's carotid, inhaling his scent and rubbing his fingers over Kurt's back. Hesitantly, he realized that he should stop. It was enough. Kurt had been weakened before anyway and if he didn't stop, he would kill him.

 

Sebastian bit deeper into the flesh, eliciting one last gasp from Kurt before he became completely silent.

_He's not moving anymore. He's not crying anymore. I need to stop. I have to stop._

Sebastian drank more and more blood and felt something wet on his cheeks. His own tears. He didn't want to kill Kurt. He didn't want to.

But he couldn't stop wanting his blood.

'I love you', the most beautiful voice he ever heard said in his head and Sebastian opened his eyes.

'I know you love me too.'

He swallowed one last time and pulled his teeth out of the human.

"K-Kurt?"

With trembling hands, Sebastian lifted Kurt on his back, pulling himself out of him. He held his breath when he saw the blood on his penis. He had been too rough, again.

He crawled on top of Kurt and took his head in his hands. His eyes were closed and he was extremely pale.

"Kurt, Kurt wake up!"

Sebastian laid his head on Kurt's chest and sighed in relief when he heard Kurt's heartbeat.

 

 _He's 'just' unconscious. I didn't kill him,_ Sebastian thought and treated Kurt's bite wound before he laid next to the lifeless body. He stroked Kurt's face, spread Kurt's arm and laid into him, gently putting his head on Kurt's chest.

"I love you", Sebastian whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I will have to break up with you or otherwise I'll kill you."

 

Sebastian felt again tears in his eyes and snuggled up to Kurt, hating himself and his inability to control his desire so much that he felt the urge to hurt himself. But he didn't want to leave Kurt alone, so he stayed next to him, in his arms and told him about his feelings.

He told him all his thoughts and sorrows, the way he had wanted to fuck him the first time they met, but then he had realized that Kurt was special.

He told Kurt about the way he was jealous about everyone who he spent the day with.

And he told him that he would always love him, no matter what would happen in the future.

 

He told him all these things and didn't realize that Kurt slowly woke up again and that he heard most of the things he was saying.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and please leave reviews :)
> 
> love  
> Aida


End file.
